Changement de vie
by naughtymily
Summary: Se passe après l'episode 3X15. Mais peu de spoilers sur les saisons 2 et 3. Crossover avec une autre serie que j'adore. Veronica quitte Neptune et va faire de nouvelles rencontres qui vont changer sa vie.
1. Décision

Veronica n'en pouvait plus. Voilà trois semaines qu'elle avait quitté Logan et cela lui faisait toujours aussi mal. D'autant plus lorsqu'elle le croisait en compagnie de sa nouvelle petite amie : Parker. La pilule avait énormément de mal à passer même si elle s'efforçait de faire bonne figure devant le couple. Son sourire était faux et son BFF, Wallace, s'en rendait parfaitement compte. Aussi ce jour là alors qu'elle les contemplait assis à une table non loin d'eux, il prit la parole.

- Alors plus que trois jours avant les vacances ! Qu'as-tu prévu ? Tu sais que ton père et ma mère partent trois semaines en amoureux ?

Veronica s'arracha à sa contemplation amère et fixa son meilleur ami :

- Oui, je sais. Il va falloir nous attendre à un mariage incessamment sous peu, petit frère !

Wallace la regarda d'un air outré à cette appellation et Veronica se mit à rire.

- Allons, Wallace ! Ce n'est pas si terrible ! Tu aurais pu tomber sur pire comme sœur non ?

- Pire qu'une fille curieuse, qui m'exploite outrageusement et se met sans cesse en danger ?

Veronica rit de nouveau et Wallace sourit. Il avait réussi à la sortir de ses idées noires.

- Non, mais sérieusement, V… Que fais-tu cette été ? Moi je bosse deux mois à la supérette mais toi ?

- Tu sais que mon prof de criminologie m'avait pistonné pour un stage au FBI ? Avec tous ce qui c'est passé ces derniers mois, je pensais que ma demande n'aboutirait pas. Mais j'ai reçu un courrier hier me demandant de me rendre à New York lundi prochain. J'ai été accepté pour deux mois.

- Wahou ! C'est génial ! C'est une telle chance pour toi et puis ça te permettra de quitter Neptune et de…

Il s'interrompit gêné. Veronica le regarda droit dans les yeux et poursuivit pour lui :

- Et d'oublier Logan.

- Ouais. Tu ne te rends pas compte V mais avec cette histoire, tu n'es que l'ombre de toi-même. Cela ne peut que te faire du bien. Mais tu me manqueras.

- Toi aussi Wallace. Toi aussi.

* * *

Cinq jours plus tard, Veronica était dans l'avion pour New York. C'était la première fois qu'elle partait si loin et pour si longtemps et les adieux avec son père avaient été assez difficiles. Mais la jeune fille était ravie de s'éloigner quelque temps de Neptune comme l'avait si justement fait remarquer Wallace.

Elle sentait qu'une nouvelle page de sa vie allait être tournée et elle comptait bien en profiter.

L'aéroport de New York était bondé et Veronica eut bien du mal a repéré la jeune femme chargée de l'accueillir avec une pancarte marquée en gros « Veronica Mars ». Une fois près d'elle, elle se présenta :

- Je suis Veronica Mars.

- Et moi Sydney Bristow. Bienvenue à New York mademoiselle Mars.

- Oh je vous en pris, appelez moi Veronica !

- Seulement si vous m'appelez Sydney. Après tout nous allons être collègues.

Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent. Elles venaient juste de se rencontrer mais déjà un courant passait entre elles. Veronica était persuadée que Sydney pourrait devenir une excellente amie.

Toutes deux quittèrent le hall bondé et se dirigèrent sur le parking où était garée la voiture de Sydney.

- Nous allons tout d'abord passer à votre hôtel. Vous pourrez vous rafraîchir et défaire vos bagages. Ensuite seulement nous nous rendrons auprès de mes supérieurs qui vous mettront au courant. Il y a de petits changements par rapport à ce qui avait tout d'abord été prévu.

- Oh ! Rien de grave j'espère ?

- Non, non, rassurez-vous. Je pense même que cela va vous plaire.

Elles firent exactement ce qu'avait suggéré Sydney et c'est une Veronica fraîche et souriante qui remonta dans la voiture.

Le trajet ne dura que quelques minutes mais Veronica fut très surprise de se retrouver devant une immense banque.

Pourtant elle ne dit rien et suivit Sydney jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

Au lieu de monter comme elle s'y attendait, Sydney sortit une carte magnétique de sa poche, la passa devant un écran et l'ascenseur descendit à une allure folle.

Il finit par s'arrêter et les portes s'ouvrirent sur une petite pièce toute blanche sans aucun meuble. Veronica n'en menait pas large mais Sydney la rassura.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est toujours impressionnant les premières fois mais vos vous y ferez vite. Suivez moi et faite exactement comme moi.

Veronica ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête en guise d'accord.

Sydney se plaça au centre de la salle très droit les mains le long du corps et Veronica fit de même.

La lumière changea pour devenir rouge et une voix métallique s'éleva :

- Agent Bristow. Stagiaire Mars. Autorisation accordée.

Une autre porte s'ouvrit alors et les deux jeunes femmes débouchèrent dans un long couloir. Au bout un homme en costume noir les attendait.

Elles s'approchèrent et l'homme eut un bref sourire pour Sydney.

- Alors Sydney, aucun problème ?

- Non aucun.

Puis il se tourna vers Veronica.

- Vous devez certainement vous demandez ce que vous faites là, Mademoiselle Mars. Mais rassurez-vous vous en serez plus dans quelques minutes. Tout d'abord laissez moi vous souhaitez la bienvenue à la CIA.


	2. Surprise et révélations

Veronica ouvrit de grands yeux :

- Pardon ? La CIA ?

Sydney eut un sourire.

- Oui, tu as bien entendu : la CIA. C'est le petit changement dont je te parlais tout à l'heure.

- PETIT changement ?! Tu plaisantes !

Sa stupeur l'avait fait la tutoyer mais Sydney ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde et allait répliquer quand l'homme qui les avait accueillies prit de nouveau la parole.

- Je me présente : Jack Bristow. Et oui, vous êtes bien à la CIA ou plutôt dans l'une de ses cellules. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous présenter l'équipe et vous mettre au courant.

Sur ces mots, il pivota et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être une salle de réunion ou les attendaient quelques personnes. Veronica n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre, toujours accompagnée par Sydney dont la présence la rassurait. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer la connivence qui semblait régner entre sa compagne et le fameux Jack Bristow, de même que leur patronyme identique. Etaient-ils parents ? Elle allait poser la question mais son arriver dans la salle de briefing l'en empêcha. Cinq personnes étaient assises autour de la table et semblaient les attendre.

Jack lui fit signe de s'asseoir de même que Sydney.

- Mars, je vous présente les Agents avec lesquels vous aurez à travailler. Tout d'abord l'agent Weiss…

Un grand brun à la carrure assez impressionnante adressa un sourire et un bref signe de tête à Veronica.

- L'agent Vaughn…

Un autre homme, grand, mignon et aux yeux verts lui adressa également un sourire.

- L'agent Dixon…

Cette fois, il lui désigna un homme noir qui se contenta d'un signe de tête.

- L'agent Santos…

La seule femme de l'assemblée hormis elle et Sydney lui adressa un franc sourire.

- Et enfin, l'agent Flinkman.

Ce dernier agita la main en signe de bienvenue et prit la parole avec un grand sourire :

- Mais appelez moi Marshall !

Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard que lui adressait Jack mais garda le sourire.

Jack reprit la parole.

- Voici Veronica Mars.

La jeune fille les salua à son tour d'un signe de tête en souriant.

- Mademoiselle Mars est encore étudiante mais elle va passer ces deux prochains mois avec nous et je compte sur vous pour l'intégrer à l'équipe.

Dixon ne put s'empêcher de montrer son étonnement.

- Une simple étudiante ?

- Pas seulement. Est-ce que l'un de vous a entendu parlé de l'affaire Kane ?

Veronica tressaillit à ces mots et après un petit silence l'agent Vaughn prit la parole :

- Bien sur ! Cela a défrayé la chronique ! Cela s'est passé il y a trois ans si mes souvenirs sont bons. La fille du célèbre chef d'entreprise des logiciels Kane, entreprise presque aussi importante que celle de Microsoft, a été retrouvée assassinée. Un suspect a rapidement été appréhendé puis écroué. Mais l'affaire ne s'est pas arrêtée là. Quelques mois plus tard, le véritable meurtrier a été retrouvé. Il s'agissait de Aaron Echolls le célèbre acteur. La presse s'est déchaînée et son procès a fait grand bruit mais il a été acquitté. L'affaire a été peu à peu oubliée jusqu'à ce que Aaron ne soit assassiné à son tour. A ce jour, son assassin cours toujours.

- Merci, Vaughn, pour ce bref résumé des faits.

- De rien. Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec Mlle Mars.

Bien que Veronica connaisse par cœur l'affaire et pour cause, elle était néanmoins de l'avis de Vaughn : elle ne comprenait pas sa présence au sein de la CIA. C'était surréaliste.

Jack reprit la parole.

- Pour répondre à votre question Vaughn, sachez que Veronica à tout à voir dans cette affaire puisque c'est en grande partie elle qui à résolu le meurtre de Lily Kane qui se trouvait être sa meilleure amie.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Veronica qui se sentit rougir.

- J'en viens maintenant à sa présence parmi nous. Nous avons de fortes raisons de penser que si Lily Kane a bien été tuée par Aaron Echolls, ce n'est pas pour les raisons évoquées lors de son procès.

Veronica sursauta :

- Pardon ?

- En effet. Nous pensons plutôt que ce meurtre aurait tout à voir avec les affaires du père et que Aaron Echolls n'ait été qu'un pion sur un grand échiquier. Pion qui a rapidement été éliminé une fois sa tache accomplie.

- Dites moi que c'est une plaisanterie ! s'écria Veronica

- Absolument pas, mlle Mars et croyez bien que je le regrette. Votre présence ici est due au fait que vous pourrez nous être fort utile sur cette enquête étant donné que vous connaissez très bien les principaux protagonistes ; mais aussi et surtout au fait que cela va nous permettre de vous protéger car vous êtes la prochaine sur la liste.

- La liste ?

- Oui. Vous êtes en danger de mort, Veronica.


	3. La nouvelle prophétie

- Excusez-moi, mais je ne dois pas bien avoir compris ce que vous venez de dire. J'ai du mal entendre…

- Non vous avez bien entendu. On cherche à vous tuer.

- Me tuer mais pourquoi ? A cause de mes enquêtes ?

- Non. Bien que vous soyez la pire fouineuse qu'il m'est été donné de voir depuis longtemps cela n'a rien a voir avec vos enquêtes mais plutôt avec la relation que vous aviez avec Lily Kane. Cela concerne également un certain personnage que tous le monde connaît ici : Milo Rambaldi.

Tous les agents sursautèrent et Sydney prit la parole :

- Rambaldi ? Que vient-il faire dans cette histoire ? Je croyais que la prophétie s'était déroulée il y a 5 ans de cela. Il me semble même que ma sœur a faillit mourir à cause de ça ! Sa voix devint dure et menaçante, je croyais que tout était terminé et là tu m'annonces que mon pire cauchemar refait surface. Expliques toi !

A la grande surprise de Veronica, Jack baissa les yeux devant le regard dur de Sydney. Puis il redressa la tête et fixa Veronica droit dans les yeux.

- Je crois que pour que vous compreniez mieux les choses, il me faut commencer du début même si ce que je vais dire, les autres le savent déjà et même si, et à ses mots il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Sydney, cela doit raviver de mauvais souvenirs. Rambaldi est un prêtre du XVème siècle. Il a écrit un prophétie accompagné d'un portrait représentant une femme et le texte disait ceci : "La femme ici représentée possèdera des marques invisibles. Les signes qu'elle sera celle qui révèlera mes travaux. Les réunira avec fureur. Une rage ardente, à moins d'en être empêchée. Au prix du commun, cette femme réduira en cendre la plus grande puissance"

La femme dont parle le texte n'est autre que Sydney et tout ce qu'il a prédit s'est effectivement produit. Au début nous pensions que la grande puissance était les USA mais en réalité, il s'agissait d'une immense organisation criminelle implantée dans chaque pays et jusque dans le gouvernement et Sydney l'a effectivement anéantie.

- Attendez, l'interrompit Veronica, vous êtes en train de me dire qu'un homme du XVème siècle a pu prédire l'avenir ? Vous êtes totalement fou ma parole !

Sydney la regarda gravement.

- Non. C'est malheureusement la vérité. J'ai eu moi-même beaucoup de mal à y croire mais je me suis rendu à l'évidence. Rambaldi était loin d'être fou même si cela peut sembler impossible et il a bien lu l'avenir.

- Bon admettons même si j'ai du mal à vous croire. Mais je ne vois toujours pas ce que je viens faire là dedans. Sydney l'a dit tout à l'heure, la « prophétie » c'est déroulée donc que vient faire ce « Rambaldi » dans cette histoire ?

Pour toute réponse, Jack actionna un interrupteur et un écran blanc apparu devant eux. Puis il y projeta une image. Veronica eut un mouvement de surprise. L'image était en réalité un portrait au crayon et il représentait quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien :

- Lily… murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, approuva Jack, il s'agit bien de votre amie Lily Kane ou plutôt comme l'appelle Rambaldi de « l'Enchanteresse ». Ce portrait a été découvert par nos agents et a pu être daté, il a été réalisé autour des années 1450. Autrement dit, à l'époque de Rambaldi.

Veronica eut un rire nerveux.

- Et vous pensez qu'il s'agit réellement de Lily ? C'est juste une personne qui lui ressemble.

- Ce dessin était accompagné d'un texte permettant avec certitude de reconnaître la femme représentée. Il donnait des points précis comme une partie de son ADN ou la taille de son cœur. Deux choses impossibles à modifier et nous avons comparé. Il s'agit bien de celles de Lily Kane. Le labo est formel.

Sydney ferma les yeux. Elle avait l'impression de naviguer en plein cauchemar. L'histoire se répétait. Elle murmura :

- Exactement comme pour la page 47…

Veronica la regarda sans comprendre.

- Il s'est passé exactement la même chose avec moi. Un portrait me ressemblant étrangement et des caractéristiques similaires pour permettre de m'identifier formellement. La seule chose qui change c'est qu'en plus de ces caractéristiques, il y avait également la prophétie.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Veronica tentait d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans la quatrième dimension. Jack s'éclairci la gorge.

- En fait, il y a également une autre prophétie avec ce dessin…

Tout le monde retint son souffle.

- « L'Enchanteresse séduira bien des hommes et décevra ses géniteurs aussi sûrement qu'elle sera aimé de l'Elu. Sa mort violente entraînera l'Elu dans l'abîme se croyant responsable de cette mort. Seule la Pureté pourra le sauver et de leur union naîtra un enfant qui changera la vie de l'Elu et lui permettra d'enfin accomplir pleinement son destin. »

Nous savons avec certitude qui est l'Enchanteresse mais nous ignorons tout des deux autres protagonistes : l'Elu et la Pureté.

- Au risque de me répéter, en quoi cette sois disante « prophétie » met elle ma vie en danger ? interrogea Veronica.

- Cette page n'est pas la seule que nous ayons trouvé il y en a également une autre.

Cette fois Jack afficha un autre portrait. Celui d'un jeune homme cette fois.

- Mais on dirait… souffla Veronica.

- Duncan Kane, finit Jack à sa place. Mais là nous n'avons aucune certitude car contrairement à la première feuille aucun indice génétique n'est mentionné. Mais mademoiselle Mars, pouvez vous me dire qu'elles étaient les sentiments du jeune Kane envers sa sœur et sa réaction après sa mort ?

Veronica prit une profonde inspiration :

- Il l'aimait plus que tout et sa mort l'a… anéantit.

Puis son cerveau fit un rapide calcul.

- Oh mon dieu ! Si Duncan est vraiment l'Elu… sa fille est l'enfant de la prophétie !

- Exactement ! Et je pense que les Kane en sont arrivés à la même conclusion. D'où leur fuite pour soit disant échapper aux poursuites dus au faux témoignage dans le meurtre de leur fille pour protéger leur fils. Et le jeune Kane les a rejoint peu après.

- Je comprends un peu mieux mais toujours pas pourquoi je suis en danger de mort.

- J'y viens. En fait, nous avons la certitude que les Kane sont au courant de la prophétie depuis des années et attendaient avec impatience qu'elle se réalise. La seule condition était la mort de l'Enchanteresse autrement dit leur fille. Ils ont donc pris les choses en mains…

Veronica ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés :

- Vous êtes en train de dire que les Kane auraient tenté de tuer leur fille ! C'est impossible ! Ils l'aimaient !

- En êtes vous sûr, Veronica ? demanda Jack

Veronica repensa alors aux mots qu'avaient prononcés Logan, il lui semblait maintenant une éternité au tout début de leur relation : « Lily avait l'habitude de dire que ses parents adoraient Duncan et qu'elle, ils la tolérait. »

Etait ce seulement ça de la tolérance ? N'était-elle pour eux rien de plus qu'un pion dont la fin permettrait la naissance de l'enfant prodigue ? Elle avait beaucoup de mal à le croire. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais aimé Céleste Kane mais de là à la penser si diabolique…

- Non je n'y crois pas. C'est impossible ! Lily était tout de même leur fille !

- Malheureusement, j'ai également la preuve qu'ils projetaient d'assassiner Lily.

- Quelle est cette preuve ?

- Ils avaient engagé un tueur à gage mais il n'a pas eu le temps d'exécuter sa mission, Aaron Echolls l'a devancé.

- Un tueur à gage mais qui ? questionna Veronica.

- Moi. répondit une voix.


	4. Rencontre et explications

_Enfin, après tout ce temps, je vous mets la suite en espérant avoir encore des lecteurs lol !  
Au programme : l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage...  
Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Veronica se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce en prononçant ce simple mot « moi ». Il était plutôt grand vêtu d'un costume noir à la dernière mode. Ses cheveux étaient blonds mais ce qui frappait le plus était ses yeux d'un bleu de glace. Se voyant observé par Veronica, l'inconnu eut un petit sourire ironique qui rappela à Veronica un autre homme, celui qui ne voulait pas quitté son cœur. Veronica secoua la tête pour chasser Logan de ses pensées et se concentrer sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle. L'irruption de l'inconnu semblait avoir jeté un froid. L'agent Vaughn le regardait d'un air franchement hostile que le jeune homme lui rendit bien. Seule Sydney eut un sourire à son encontre. Le blond s'assit près de Jack et Veronica décida de briser le silence qui devenait pesant. 

- Qu'entendez vous par « moi » Monsieur…

- Agent Sark, présenta Jack.

- Simplement ce que « moi » peut signifier dans ces circonstances. J'ai été engagé par les Kane afin de tuer leur fille.

- Vous… Un agent de la CIA ?!

Sark eut à nouveau son petit sourire en coin. Il allait répondre mais l'agent Vaughn le fit à sa place d'une voix coupante.

- Sark n'a pas toujours été agent loin s'en faut. Il n'y a pas si longtemps il était en tête de la liste des terroristes les plus recherchés de la CIA !

- Vous m'accordez trop de mérite Agent Vaughn, je n'étais que le second, répliqua Sark d'un ton moqueur.

Veronica vit rouge.

- Cela signifie que c'est vous qui avez tué ma meilleure amie ! explosa-t-elle.

Sark se tourna vers elle et répliqua nullement impressionné par son éclat.

- Attendez ma jolie ! J'ai seulement dit que j'avais été engagé pour le faire pas que je l'avais effectivement fait nuance !

- Ne jouez pas sur les mots ! Avez-vous oui ou non, tué Lily Kane ? Et ne m'appelez pas « ma jolie », je vous l'interdit !

- Mais voyez vous ça, la petite a du caractère, se moqua-t-il. Puis il reprit sur un ton plus sérieux. Non, je ne l'ai pas fait. Echolls m'a devancé mais les Kane sont persuadés que c'est moi qui ait accompli correctement ma mission en lui faisant porté le chapeau. Et pour éviter que ce cher Aaron parle, ils l'ont également assassiné.

- Mais Aaron a effectivement tué Lily !

- Oui mais les Kane sont persuadés que c'est moi qui en réalité ait tué leur fille et que Aaron en clamant son innocence ne vienne à révélé mon existence et ainsi leur sinistre complot.

- Mais Aaron ignore tout de votre existence !

- Oui, je le sais, vous le savez mais pas les Kane. J'ai accepté l'argent qu'ils m'ont donné comme si j'avais effectivement bien tué leur fille ce qui je le répète n'a pas été le cas.

Son visage devint également plus sombre.

- Mais il y a encore un problème.

- Lequel ? questionna Veronica qui se demandait ce qui pouvait encore lui arriver de pire après ces révélations en chaîne. Elle en avait le tournis.

- Juste après le procès, lors de la libération d'Aaron, vous l'avez rencontré dans son hôtel.

Veronica sursauta.

- C'est faux. Je l'ai juste croisé brièvement dans l'ascenseur.

- Les Kane ont une vidéo de cet échange grâce au système de surveillance de l'hôtel. Et ils sont persuadés qu'Aaron vous a tout révélé à savoir qu'il n'était pas l'assassin et que c'était les Kane qui avaient tout manigancé.

- Mais c'est totalement faux !

- Oui. Mais ils ont tout de même placé un contrat sur votre tête, d'où votre présence entre ces murs.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que les personnes qui cherchent à me tuer sont Céleste et Jack Kane ? s'exclama Veronica.

- En effet, confirma Sark. Et ils n'auront de cesse que lorsqu'ils y seront arrivés.

Veronica se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, anéantit. Elle avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar mais il s'agissait malheureusement de la vérité. Sydney en voyant son désarrois pris la parole.

- Je pense que Veronica a eut sa dose de révélations pour aujourd'hui. Je vais la ramener à son hôtel où elle récupérera ses bagages et nous irons ensuite chez moi. Je sais ce que c'est de ne plus savoir où l'on en est et dans ces cas là, il ne faut pas rester seul. Cela vous convient-il Veronica ?

La jeune fille ne put que hocher la tête en guise d'accord et quelques minutes plus tard toutes deux quittaient la salle de briefing.

Le départ des deux jeunes filles laissa place à un silence inconfortable. Tous les regards et en particulier celui de Vaughn étaient rivés sur Sark qui faisait comme si de rien n'était en conservant son sourire moqueur. Jack prit enfin la parole.

- Bien, vous savez maintenant l'essentiel. Toutefois, il reste un point à éclaircir. Est-ce que ce Duncan Kane est avec certitude l'Elu au même titre que Lily était l'Enchanteresse… et si oui, que va-t-on faire pour l'enfant ? Il est censé permettre à l'Elu d'accomplir son destin. Mais quel est ce destin ? En général, Rambaldi est plus explicite. Ce qui nous fait dire que nous ne possédons qu'une partie de la prophétie. La deuxième moitié doit se trouver avec la page représentant le portrait de la Pureté. Mais ce ne sont que des hypothèses. Il nous faut mettre la main sur cette fameuse page afin d'être fixé.

L'agent Weiss prit pour la première fois la parole depuis le début de l'entretien.

- A-t-on une idée de l'endroit où l'on peut trouver cette fameuse page ?

- Oui, et nous allons envoyer une équipe sur place afin de la récupérer.

- Et qui va se charger de cette mission ? questionna Dixon.

- Ce sera Sark.

Celui-ci haussa les sourcils.

- Et pourquoi moi ?

- Tout simplement parce que je l'ai décidé et aussi par le fait que le coéquipier que je vous ai attribuer aura sans aucun doute des milliers de questions à poser et que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir y répondre.

- Et puis-je savoir qui sera ce fameux coéquipier ?

- Bien sûr, il s'agit de Veronica Mars.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Sydney et Veronica avaient rejoins la demeure de la jeune fille brune. Durant tout le trajet Veronica n'avait pas décroché un mot et Sydney respectait son silence. La maison était située dans un agréable quartier pavillonnaire. Sydney ouvrit la porte et fut aussitôt assaillit par une minuscule tornade brune.

- Maman !

Sydney sourit en recueillant la petite fille dans ses bras.

- Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? Tu as été sage avec Madame Weber ?

- Oui, comme une image ! affirma l'enfant.

- C'est vrai, ajouta une voix et une vieille dame fit son apparition dans le hall. Avez-vous encore besoin de moi Sydney, ou puis-je rentrer chez moi ?

- Non ça ira Mme Weber. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

La vieille dame esquissa, embrassa la petite fille en lui disant à demain, salua Sydney et Veronica et quitta la maison.

Sydney se tourna alors vers Veronica.

- Entre donc, ne reste pas dehors. Veronica, je te présente ma fille : Francie mais tout le monde l'appelle Fran. Fran, voici une collègue et une amie de Maman. Elle s'appelle Veronica et elle va habiter avec nous quelques temps. J'espère que tu lui feras bon accueil.

La petite fille sourit de nouveau et Veronica ne pu s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Puis la fillette questionna sa mère :

- Et papa ? Il n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, mais il ne va pas tarder je pense. Ma chérie, tu ne veux pas aller jouer un moment pendant que je montre sa chambre à Veronica ?

La petite accepta et les laissa seule. Sydney fit signe à la petite blonde de la suivre et la conduisit dans une jolie chambre dans les tons bleu et vert.

- Voilà. Tu es ici chez toi aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. La salle de bain est à coté. Je te laisse t'installer, je vais préparer le repas. Rejoins moi à la cuisine dès que tu es prête. Elle est au fond du couloir à gauche, tu ne devrais pas t'égarer. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, fais moi signe d'accord ?

Veronica lui fit un pauvre sourire puis hocha la tête. Sydney eut alors un geste qui réchauffa énormément le cœur de Veronica : elle la pris dans ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends que tous ce que tu viens d'apprendre t'ait bouleversé, on le serait à moins. Mais ça va s'arranger. Repose toi un moment, fais le point et réfléchit calmement. Si tu as des questions, j'essayerais d'y répondre, je te le promet.

- Merci, Sydney. Merci pour tout.

Sydney eut un sourire et quitta la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à préparer le repas. Elle fut bientôt rejoins par Fran attirée par l'odeur et toutes deux commencèrent à préparer une salade en bavardant gaiement. C'est ainsi que les trouva Veronica quelques temps plus tard. Elle avait pris le temps de prendre une douche et se sentait nettement plus détendu même si un millier de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle s'assit et décida de commencer par les moins gênante vu la présence de la fillette. C'est d'ailleurs elle qu'elle interrogea :

- Alors, dis moi Fran, tu as quel âge ?

La petite fille tandis une main avec 4 doigts ouverts.

- Quatre ans ? Mais c'est que tu es une grande fille dis donc ! Et je vois que tu aides bien ta maman, qu'est ce que vous faites de bon ?

- Une salade au surimi. C'est la préféré de papa.

- Quand on parle du loup… dit Sydney.

En effet, une porte venait de claquer au fond de la maison et une voix retentit.

- C'est moi !

Fran se précipita et comme quelque temps plus tôt avec sa mère, elle sauta au coup de son père.

- Papa, tu es rentré ! Regarde on a une invité !

- Je sais ma puce.

C'est alors que Veronica le reconnu. C'était l'Agent Vaughn. Elle sourit. Il le lui rendit à son tour avant d'embrasser Sydney. Veronica eut un pincement au cœur en voyant le couple si heureux et elle eut une brève pensée pour Logan mais chassa très vite le jeune homme de son esprit.

Le repas se déroula agréablement, ponctué par les remarques drôles et touchantes de Fran qui racontait sa demi journée à l'école. Quand ils eurent terminés le dessert, Sydney annonça qu'elle allait coucher sa fille et qu'elle les retrouverait dans le salon pour le café. Veronica et Vaughn ne se firent pas prier. La jeune fille prit place dans un fauteuil tandis que le jeune homme s'installait sur le sofa.

Vaughn prit alors la parole :

- Je suppose que vous devez vous poser un millier de question après la réunion de ce matin ?

- Oui, mais je vous en prie Vaughn, tutoyez moi !

Il sourit.

- D'accord Veronica, mais seulement si tu fais de même et que tu m'appelles Michaël.

La jeune fille sourit à son tour et posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes ensembles Sydney et toi ?

- Nous nous connaissons depuis un peu plus de dix ans mais cela fait seulement quatre ans que nous sommes mariés, juste avant la naissance de Fran. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas ce qui t'intéresse le plus n'est ce pas ? Tu veux en savoir plus sur Rambaldi et les prophéties ? Sydney sera plus à même que moi pour te répondre mais promet moi qu'une fois qu'elle aura commencé son histoire, tu ne l'interrompra plus. Elle va te raconter des moments très douloureux de sa vie qu'elle aurait préféré laisser enfoui au fond de sa mémoire. Mais cette nouvelle prophétie et ta présence parmi nous change la donne. Toutefois je ne veux pas la troubler davantage alors promet moi bien de ne pas lui poser de questions avant qu'elle est fini.

La voix de Michaël était grave de même que son regard et Veronica s'empressa d'accéder à sa requête. C'est alors que Sydney pénétra dans la pièce et s'assit au coté de son mari qui posa une main affectueuse sur son genou.

- Sydney, Michaël m'a dit que tu m'en dirait plus sur Rambaldi mais si cela te gêne ou te fais souffrir…

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas Veronica. Cela appartint au passé et j'ai tourné la page. Par contre cela risque d'être long.

- Nous avons tout le temps, Fran dort et Jack ne veut pas nous revoir avant demain matin… précisa Michaël

Sydney prit une grande inspiration.

- Tout a commencé lorsque j'étais encore étudiante…

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre... Dans le suivant : le récit de Sydney.  
En attendant : REWIEWS please et à bientot.**  
_


End file.
